Conventionally, there has been widely used a portable telephone of a straight type, a sliding type or a folding type.
Moreover, there is conventionally supposed a structure of the portable telephone of a sliding type in which a second liquid crystal display panel is provided on a front surface of a casing in a lower stage, and an image display surface of the liquid crystal display panel is provided with an inputting touch panel having a light transmittance while covering the image display surface. According to the portable telephone of a sliding type, it is possible to selectively display, on the second liquid crystal display panel, an image indicative of an operation key for a number input and an image indicative of an operation key for a character input. A user can input various signals to the portable telephone by operating the inputting touch panel while seeing the image of the operation key displayed on the second liquid crystal display panel. According to the portable telephone of a sliding type, therefore, it is possible to eliminate a deterioration in operability.
However, there is a possibility that a user might recognize only an image to be displayed on one image display panel not only in the case where one image display panel is provided, but also in the case where more than one image display panels are provided as described above. In the conventional portable telephone, therefore, there is a possibility that the user can recognize only a planar image.
In recent years, in the field of a portable electronic device having a liquid crystal display panel such as a portable telephone, it is expected that an image having a visual feature, for example, a three-dimensional image can be displayed.